kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Backgrounds
Slave As a slave, you are considered property. You will either belong to an NPC or a PC. As a PC's slave, they are entirely responsible for you ic and you two will have to regularly discuss what can and will happen to you. As an NPC's slave, you are more free to decide what will happen to your character but it is still recommended you discuss with an admin to make sure your plans are realistic. Slaves will share housing with their master, meaning they will have no rent to pay, and all of their essentials must be paid for by their master (including food and clothes). They will have no money of their own, any money they're given still considered their master's. Countries with legal slave trade: Chadrica, Ayor, Ulios. These countries have an active slave trade run by the government as well as a few personal businesses. Countries that ban all slavery: Umar, Seohen. These countries do not allow a slave trade nor the use of slaves within their borders. These are countries that slaves can escape to and be protected by law. You cannot have a slave character start in these countries. Neutral countries: Kreophica These countries do not have an active slave trade as in government-funded, but slavery is still legal within its borders and there are times where if a slaver kidnaps and sells someone into slavery, it is allowed as long as the government is paid a percent of the profit. As roleplay and time goes on, these countries may change their views so make sure to check once in a while! Beggar Beggars are free, but are either homeless or live in a Poor Quality home. Their main profession is asking for money on the street; something about their personality or history makes them undesirable to keep a proper job. They are the scum of their city, and most times if a beggar is attacked or robbed, even in broad daylight, most would not give it a second thought. However, a silver lining to a beggar background is that there are common occurrences where an admin will reward your beggar character with random loot, either through NPCs, random chance ic, or even through a god they believe in (if any). Wanderer Wanderers rarely stay in one city for long. They are the adventurers of Kosovia and have seen many things in their lives. Why and how they became a wanderer is up to you. They have unique starting housing. Townsfolk The common man. These are the everyday people you see in town. They can have any sort of history, any occupation, etc. You can be lower or higher class, as long as you don't get into noble territory. Townsfolk wealth can vary, after all. Nobility Nobility are the highest class you can be without being royalty. They are overall respected in their cities. You have more money to spend of higher quality clothes, furniture and food. You have a large home to support and flaunt your wealth. You're rarely told no by lower class citizens, and are even given special treatment when it comes to crime and punishment. However, with great power comes great risk. Being as important as you are, there is the possibility that you have cheated someone in the past and they may send an assassin after you to try and kill you. To combat this, it is highly recommended to hire bodyguards and even have some apprentice or better combat skills of your own. You are also more likely to be robbed if you wander out on your own.